Miserable at Best
by thebrokenwriter
Summary: Naruto just can't let go of his ex Hinata. She broke his heart even though he gave her everything..Now he just can't stand it as Kiba asks his girl to dance.A bit sad, NaruHinaKiba triangle. DISCONTINUED.
1. Miserable at Best

**Hey guys :) Well, I listened to the saddest . It was by Mayday Parade. And I dont own this song. :/ Or Naruto, I dont own him. :(**

**Well here is again a SHORT OR LONG one-shot.**

**Rated for NaruHinaKiba (YEAH NO SASUSAKU *GASP*)  
**

_thoughts_

Lyrics

This is SO DEPRESSING.

* * *

Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so

Naruto couldn't take it. His ex, Hinata, broke up with him yesterday. The breakup was so abrupt. It was like a we're-over-okay? kind of thing. She just avoided him from him to take a hint. But Naruto being Naruto, he didn't get it until Sakura explained it. When Naruto herd of this, he became depressed. He _loved _Hinata. And now that gentle, kind girl was gone. Naruto felt alone, and no one could cheer him up. And a depressed knuckle-head isn't good. All of Konoha 12 avoided Hinata, except her own team and of course, Neji. Neji wasn't mad with Naruto, but was taken abit back that his little cousin would break hearts.

The depressed blonde has been drowning himself in alcohol, going to the bar every night. He always had a sad face on, but when people asked about him, he wold give a sad smile. Naruto needed to get over Hinata. They never really had closure to him. So thats why he kept an eye-on her but at a distance of course. He just couldn't stare into her shining, lavender eyes that he fell for. Naruto didn't _need _heartbreak.

Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

As Naruto stumbled over to a stool, his dull blue orbs wandered around the almost barren club. But the more empty was the more easier, or he would be barreled with questions, which he didn't need. He needed closure, and he _knew _Hinata needed it too. Naruto then saw a flash of all-too-familiar-raven/violet-hair. He then saw a scruff of brown pass bye, as the two were just 'hanging out' at the club. When Naruto knew. He _knew _that _Kiba_ was with _his girl._ All Naruto wanted to do was beat the crap out of him just like the all-too-familiar Chuunin Exams. Naruto glared at his nearby beer glass, as he saw Kiba hold out his hand to Hinata. Then, he saw something worse. He saw Hinata _**blush **_and **walk** to him, then he saw them dancing. **Provocatively. **The depressed blonde again glared, almost **matching the Uchiha glare. **Said Uchiha was probably making out with _his _girlfriend, Sakura.

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

He was miserable. Waking up to an empty side of the bed, never seeing shiny lavender eyes, or brushing her hair behind her ear. It was driving him _**insane. **_Naruto **wanted to stop _loving her. _**He wanted to **move on**, but the blonde couldn't bring himself to do it. Naruto couldn't **live **with out his soulmate. But it was for the best of their relationship. I mean come on, Hinata broke up with him _anyway_ shouldn't he be '_mad at Hinata' _but she was too innocent and kind to hate. Even though she left him heartbroken, with no closure, making an awkward silence.

You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay

Naruto didn't **understand. **He gave Hinata **_everything. _**His love, care, faithfulness, the list could go on **forever. **Even Sakura and 'teme' thought he was a good boyfriend. Hell, even **_Sasuke _**asked Naruto about asking Sakura out. And that was saying something. Why couldn't Hinata accept that he loved her? Naruto couldn't recall anything **bad**, he did to her.. And even _if _that was the case, they would work it out **_immediately. _**Even if Hinata sat with him, he feels as if she's _a thousand miles away. _The blonde even **contemplated **suicide. But, Konoha 12 + Tsunade wouldn't let him. Naruto thought it was the **hardest part of living.**

Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it

Konoha 12 **always knew, **that Naruto could do _anything _if he set his mind to it. Naruto **used **to think he was good for something. But Konoha 12 stepped in, and he **always _believed it. _**Naruto knew, he was good for something, and maybe relationships weren't his forte. That was proved with Hinata. Naruto needed a purpose to live, and that **_was _**Hinata. But she's gone, so Naruto thought '_I need it.'_

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Naruto felt betrayal. He and Kiba were the two knuckleheads of the 12 Shinobi. They were buddies. Not as close as Naruto with Sasuke, but Kiba nad him were **_always _**on good terms. No what? Kiba is now dancing with _His Hinata, _his eyes full of _lust. _And Naruto would be **damned **to let **anyone **stare at her, with _those eyes. _And the fact that Hinata said yes to him hurt him n his chest. Hard. Here was his **buddy **dancing with **Hinata. **_'The NERVE OF HIM!' _Naruto thought, about to get up, but then he didn't want to release his 9 Tails, and possibly **_hurt Hinata. _**

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

The words '_Break up and move on with out Hinata' _ran in his head. It was just that he _he couldn't do it. _I mean, he's been with Hinata for...forever. And now with Hinata's departure and half-break up, leaving Naruto an **_even more _**wreck less state, it was hell. Naruto couldn't do suicide, all of his friends, told him not to, (Aka Sakura beating the hell out of him, and Ino yelling) so Naruto dared not to do it. '_Its for the best' _He thought, looking sadly at his beer, which lost it's cool touch. '_Even if it makes me miserable...' _Was his later thought, now looking at Kiba and Hinata who danced in bliss for them, torture for Naruto.

Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh

And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly

As Naruto heart brokenly looked back at the couple, he finally got of of the stool. He couldn't **stand **seeing Hinata with _him. _So many images recurred in his brain as he laid there, alone in his bed. Naruto couldn't do anything. He was **_vulnerable. _**Its been **days **since he'd slept, and he cut off **all contact with _everyone. _**No one could enter his home, not even Team 7. The only times he **ever **went out, was to train, or go to the supermarket to get Instant Ramen, avoiding Ichiraku's which was **total hell. **When ever Naruto tried to sleep, he'd dream of Kiba and Hinata kissing passionately when it should be **_him. _**Hinata **was his weakness. **Then Naruto thought about what happened earlier today at the supermarket-

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto scoured the area, looking for his **beloved **noodles so he could get the hell outta here. Then he saw someone familiar browsing the next aisle. 'I'm finally gonna get closure.' Naruto thought as he made his way to the sweets isle, where his ex-lover was standing, a woven basket in her hand, wearing a white sundress. Her pale skin contrasted with the dress, her violet hair standing out, making her look beautiful. Naruto walked up to her, determination taking over his features, but he was slowly breaking inside, looking at her plump, pale lips that made him fly. He was speechless. His throat was dry, his forehead making beads of sweat, as Hinata looked as calm as ever, but a small hint of sadness was making its way into her eyes. Naruto not catching this, as he was too broken. The raven was the first to speak-_

_"Hey..Um..Naruto.." Hinata said, removing the suffix that used to escape her lips, trying to stop herself from breaking._

_"..." The boy was void of emotion, losing his battle as he stared into her deep lavender pools, melting. He then opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off._

_"HEY! HINATA-CHAN! I found the grapes!" Kiba yelled, as a white dog followed closely behind wagging his tail in sucess. Hinata blushed as she looked at her new boyfriend, then at her ex._

_Naruto had tears in his eyes, and just 'poofed' identical to his sensei.

* * *

  
_

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Naruto cried silently. He then headed out of his house. He had his original lopsided grin. Until he saw Hinata and Kiba making out in the park... The angry hurt blonde then punched Kiba in the face and left. Hinata was shocked at his next words.

"You...Cheater...We're over." That was the official closure of their relationship. Even though Naruto could barely spit out the words. Naruto was content, and ready to move on.

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best

* * *

_The End.

* * *

_

**What do you think? Sorry for the angst, and a non-NxH ending... Otherwise it wouldn't fit the song, so that's why its like that. **

**OTHERWISE THERE WOULD'VE _SO BEEN NARUHINA. _I LOVE NARUHINA. :DDD**

**So, what'dya think? Review please? But thanks for reading anyway.. This was my first atempt to make something sad. It fails cause I love happy endings. **

**Thats why the ending is sucky, I didn't really know what to do..  
**

**Well thanks for reading.. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Miserable at Best' By Mayday Parade.  
**


	2. My Thunder

**Hey! Its Christa :)**

**YES! THERE IS A SEQUEL! :D :D :D**

**Well, this one is also a song fic as well. I tend to write them A LOT.**

**I am also putting up a poll on my profile, to decide if I should be a full-time song-fic writer, or a full time story person. Or both. :D**

**It might not be up yet, cause I got kind of confused doing it cause I am still new to fanfiction. :P**

**I do not own Naruto, Hinata, or the song 'Thunder' by BoysLikeGirls.**

lyrics

_thoughts_

**

* * *

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried

Naruto was causally walking down the street. He was oddly quiet today, which seemed peace to most normal civilians, but to Konoha 12, it was a sign of the apocalypse. Naruto was still depressed about the whole Hinata situation. Naruto had a black backpack on, filled with all living necessities. He needed to move. He couldn't take being in the same area with Hinata and Kiba. It was too much, considering he loved Hinata. He would _never _get on with his life without knowing that she was there, with **him. **So, using his determination, Naruto was going to place that never wanted to go.

Yes, despite what he said when he punched Kiba, inside he knew it was a lie. He could **never **get over **her. **Naruto remembered that day, like it was yesterday.

He also remembered how he trained all that weekend, trying to get himself to say it. After he left Hinata and Kiba in shock, he left in his apartment, and cried for a _long time._

* * *

_Flashback~~_

_Naruto cried silently. He then headed out of his house. He had his original lopsided grin. Until he saw Hinata and Kiba making out in the park... The angry hurt blonde then punched Kiba in the face and left. Hinata was shocked at his next words._

_"You...Cheater...We're over." That was the official closure of their relationship. Even though Naruto could barely spit out the words. Naruto was content, and ready to move on.

* * *

_

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Naruto tried to confront Hinata numerous times, but it would never go all the way. Naruto tried to look back into the pale, lavender eyes, that he cherished and loved so **damn much. **He wanted a simple explanation to why they were like this. Awkward, and even a bit **_depressing. _**But Hinata, would be her shy self, and excuse herself from the topic. Sakura and the other girls had tried to get an explanation as well, but they never took sides. Cause that was too heartbreaking. Naruto wanted to know why he was always feeling as he was missing something. And after being smacked by Sasuke, Naruto find out why. '_It's because I miss Hina-**chan...' **_Naruto saddened at the fact. Then her remembered. He shouldn't call her 'Hina-Chan' cause he wasn't **hers, **she was **_Kiba's._** He wanted to find a **way out** of what he was **must **have been _**a way out... **_

The blonde kept walking. Down the path that once a raven-nin Sasuke took. Naruto already explained about the pain to Tsunade, who reluctantly let him go, because nothing was ever he same without Naruto. Even Team 7 was depressed. Sakura wouldn't go to work for a week, and Sasuke, even though he never shows emotion, he was breaking inside. Naruto was his brother to him. Letting him go was **hard. **Kakashi began to come **_early _**to train, because Sakura never yelled when he was late anymore, that was her and _Naruto's _thing. Nothing was ever the same. Gai and Lee were sad, TenTen just nodded sadly for the blonde, same as Neji. Kiba could care less, same with Hinata, and Shino just nodded, slightly sad that his daily amusement would be gone. Shino was slightly in a better mood, because Naruto had that effect on people.

The goodbyes were even _**worse, **_and Naruto was close to staying. But he **needed to find his way out. **_**  
**_

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Naruto began to reminisce. He remembered going to the ramen bar with Iruka, yelling at Kakashi, and calling Tsunade 'baa-chan'. Then he remembered that giggle that came out like a melody. **Hinata's laugh. **Naruto stopped, looking at the pale moon, shining across the dark sky. No stars were out tonight.

Naruto remembered about how Hinata gave hims strength, and she was his **thunder. **The blonde remembered about how she was always there, encouraging him, giving him strength. Naruto remembered when they had walks to the ramen bar, or park, and having their small little talks. Naruto remembered about how he lavender orbs **captivated **him, and how **_beautiful they were. _**

Naruto then realized it. **He couldn't love _anyone _but _Hinata. _**Then, as his day could be **_any worse, _**it started to rain. '_Bring it on rain, my day couldn't get any worse anyway.' _Naruto thought to himself, the falling rain soaking his orange jumpsuit, as the rain mixed with salty tears.

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

The blonde trekked on. Naruto didn't feel like going faster by going in the trees. He just walked. Taking the nature all in. From the little crickets chirping in the night, and walking up to singing birds. It would be nice for anyone, and some people would find it **beautiful even. **But Naruto knew that nothing could compare to Hinata. The winding dirt path was empty, and Naruto felt alone, like when he was 8 again. When no one acknowledged him, and he had no one. But then Team 7 came along, and he had a **family. **

The sad blonde stopped for a moment, looking up at the burning Sun. Naruto couldn't move. Again, it hit him '_I'm all alone. **Again.' **_The salty tears rose again, reaching down his whiskers that stained his cheeks. Naruto felt as if he didn't know anything anymore. But Naruto know that he picked to be like this. He knew that he chose this path to move out of his true home. Naruto's phone rang, but he didn't pick it up. He knew it was either Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, or Iruka. Naruto got a new phone, since he was leaving Konoha **permanently. **So he only added Team 7 and Iruka, cause they were the most important. But he couldn't bring himself to add **Hinata.**

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out

Suna wasn't like Konoha. They're were no trees, just endless mountains of sand and desert heat. There was _**barely **_any rain, or wind for that matter. The weather was plain, and Naruto felt suffocated in his tiny new apartment. The only people Naruto could talk to besides Team 7 and Iruka, were the Sand Siblings. Even though him and Gaara were good friends, Gaara reminded Naruto about Sasuke, Temari about Sakura's hot temper, and Kankuro of Kakashi with his some-what laid back attitude. Naruto barely went outside. He missed the tall grass of Konoha, the breeze that ruffled the leaves at night. _**He needed to breathe.**_

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Naruto always thought that Hinata was really unique. From her lavender eyes instead of pale white like Neji's, or how her hair was a dark violet. Then Naruto thought like a pervert for a second, when it came to her bust size. She was _**definitely **_the **biggest. **Then Naruto saddened, knowing that he'll never see it again. Naruto thought about how Hinata was the only one at the Academy who didn't crush on Sasuke, and how she was the most bashful. Naruto's last thought was when she was so **_brave _**when she attempted to **fight Pein. **

The blonde knew, together or not, that Hinata would _always _be his **thunder.** Like, even_ if _he got married, the strength of **Hinata's _thunder _**would **never compare **to his wife. No matter what. Then Naruto knew that he'd probably be single for the rest of his life. '_Because I'll never love anyone like **her..' **_He mused, as his thoughts drifted to how eyes were so bright to him. When ever she was being kind, her eyes were soft, and when ever she was embarrassed, her eyes would widen. Or when she was happy, they were _**shining. **_Then, when she was fighting Pein, Naruto remembered how her eyes were **bold, hard, and determined.**

Then.

It.

Rained.

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Naruto wanted to make-up with Hinata so many times. He felt as if he was struck by _**her lightning. **_Naruto would feel sparks go down his spine whenever he thought of her. He too, was in pain equal to hers. He knew the pain. Naruto felt like he was in a circus or a puppet show. Walking on a tightrope, scared to fall off again to be hurt. Fear consuming his body. Naruto was constricted by the puppet binds, that stopped him from being with who he loved the most. **Hinata. **And he felt a sting of pain in his heart at just the thought. Naruto needed some time off from the Hinata drama.

Today is a winding road that's taking me 

to places that I didn't want to go

Whoa.

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder

Oh god, how he missed watching the sunset in the summer. And how her quiet but kind voice talked about the nature and stories about why the sun sets. Naruto remembered always talking with her, and how hearing her voice for hours was his favorite part of the day. And when she would say random little things it should how different she was and Naruto loved it. Even with her pale orbs, whenever he looked at them, they were always bright and shining. '_Just like her..' _Naruto thought. Reminiscing his entire relationship with Hinata. And after some thought, Naruto thought of something.

And after consulting with Team 7 and the Sand Siblings, also Iruka, Naruto decided to go back to Konoha. To go back. To go see Hinata. **To make up with her.**

And I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder

_Because she was **his thunder.

* * *

**_

_The End.

* * *

_

**Well?**

**How was it? I love happy endings so therefore, I had to do that last cheesy part.**

**Its not definitely a happy one, but it gives hope? Cause Im gonna do another one anyway, so therefore, explanation for the last part.**

**Sorry if that confuses you.  
**

**Hmm...Sequel to this? O.o I wouldn't mind. I need practice anyway. **

**And if you think you have a song for a next part, feel free to PM me or just put it in the review box. **

**Thank you!**

**Review? Please?**

**Hmm..Sequel? Remember, I have no idea for the next song, so again, YOU MUST P.M ME OR PUT IT IN REVIEWS! CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA!**

I don't own 'Thunder' by BoysLikeGirls, or Naruto.

**IM SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES/GRAMMAR ISSUES!**

**JA NE**


	3. Like We Used To

**Yes, people, this is the NEW CHAPTER FOR '_Miserable at Best' _WHICH HAS A LOT OF REVIEWSSS ^^ Thank you! :D**

**Read/Review/Like?**

**(Haha, this is like DesAndNate from you tube. O.o)  
**

Song: Like We Used To

**By: A Rocket to the Moon.**

**I don't either the song, or the manga, Naruto.**

**Enjoy?**

**'Lyrics'  
**

**

* * *

**_Like We Used To.

* * *

_**  
**

**I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets  
If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him**

Naruto was lying on his cold bed, looking at the white ceiling above him. He was now in Konoha, just arrived a couple of hours ago. He just caught up with Team 7, and told Tsunade of his arrival. Otherwise, he hasn't seen anyone. It was around 9PM, the moon was shining out, reflecting through his window. Naruto was reminiscing about the times with Hinata. Yes, it was a bad idea, but with the white moon out, he couldn't help to think about her pale, lavender eyes, and then his whole relationship with Hinata was flashing through his eyes. Naruto missed the warmth that radiated of her when they slept together. And how her sheets were the warmest. Naruto closed his lifeless blue orbs, put his tan arms behind his head, and looked back at his memories that he would _do anything to **relive them again.**_

The various memories consisted of their dates, and when Naruto would be there for Hinata. How he would watch any chick flick, cause she wanted to, or when her father passed away, he held her when she cried. The blond remembered playing the likes and dislikes game with Hinata, and he barely recalled if he _put anything in the dislikes. _

'_Hey, I could add the first dislike about Hinata. I dislike how she **broke my heart. **_'

Naruto thought, but didn't look that into it, or it'd hurt **too much. **Naruto remembered their song, 'The Best Thing', by Relient K. It was like their _own, **special song. **_It described their entire relationship, and that's why they loved it. He remembered learning about guitar, so on their next anniversary,_** he would preform it to her. **_

But there was _**no anniversary cause Hinata broke up with him.  
**_

**Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to Purple Rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?**

Movies- It was one of their favorite bonding past times. Naruto would call, Hinata would answer yes, and they'd go. Hinata usually picked the movie, Naruto payed, and he'd get a big slushy to share with her. She'd sometimes smuggled popcorn and candy in her bag, so they wouldn't waste money. And once, Naruto recalled, she broke the handle of her bag due to the various items inside, and her cheeks flamed it's famous bright red, and Naruto would chuckle. Then, after that movie, Naruto bought her a purse that she picked out at the mall.

Naruto just smiled sadly at the thought.

Crying- Oh god, Naruto hated it when his raven-haired goddess cried. It meant she was sad, and to Naruto, that **was not good. **She cried when her father passed away, and Naruto was there for a week to help her get back on her own feet. The tissue box ended up empty for the first 1 or 2 days. Then, as the days followed, less tissue was used because she was starting to accept it. Even though Hinata's father was stern and cold, he **was **her father. Naruto remembered holding her at night, whispering sweet things to calm her down, and for those tears to stop.

Naruto tried stopped his 1st tear that was going to fall down his whiskered face. Too late.

Favorite Parts- Naruto remembered when Hinata would tell him the favorite parts of almost anything. Wither it be movies, food, music, you name it. And Naruto would just listen. Naruto remembered that soft by melodious tone of her voice. How she sounded so innocent and lovely, which was one of the things he liked-_no **loved **_about her. Naruto remembered when they watched things that you see normally everyday, but she'd make it seem like it'd be the last time you'd see it. So then you'd pay after that, you remember that you get to see it everyday. Hinata was an **_amazing _**story teller, whenever she told short tales about the legend behind her favorite things.

Naruto smiled sadly, wondering for a bit what Hinata and Kiba do.. Abruptly, he stopped his train of thought, not wanting to end up crying. **Again.**

**14 months and 7 days ago,  
Oh I know you know how we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
Oh we took it slow and we both know  
It shoulda been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark**

Naruto decided that he didn't want to turn into an emo Sasuke, so, he left his memories on his cold bed, and dressed up. He checked the clock, '_Woah...1AM' _Naruto thought, as he threw on his teal crystal necklace Tsunade had given him. He looked out the window, and Konoha looked like something he _wasn't. _It was **alive.** It was a festival to celebrate Fall, the blond concluded. He remembered the time he took Hinata out on the festival. Naruto did the math, and that was about 14 months and a week ago. He wondered why after about a year**,**

** she would break him. **

He remembered losing his virginity that night, in the back of the 't romantic, but at the time..It was... Naruto and Hinata time.

That night was...Everything. He and Hinata lost 'it' for pete's sake. Naruto remembered how he went slow cause it was Hinata, and he didn't want to break her.

_**She was his precious china doll. **_

'_Yeah, and now she **broke me...**_' Naruto reminisced.

Naruto looked down out the window, (His apartment was pretty high up) and saw something that he thought he'd **never see in a lifetime.** Naruto thought 4 words. '_Kiba...Hinata...Car...Moving...' _

He could tell it was Kiba's by the model and he liscense plate reflection in the puddle nearby. Naruto couldn't bare to look at it, tears were marking his cheeks once again, so he just went back to his bed, and collapsed. He just came back, determined as ever, now, he was feeling like _**complete and utter shit, **_and wanted to _**crawl up into a hole and **_**die.**

**He really didn't wanna think about _that. _  
**

**Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?**

Naruto was having a happy dream for once. His previous flashbacks were shown in the darkness of his room. Without Hinata, his light, it would always be dark. The dates, the movies, the talking, the _kissing, her _pale, lovely, lavender eyes, were his only thoughts that kept him from going to a certain Inuzuka's house, and promptly kicking he/she (most likely he)'s ass. Naruto's mind was blank, his heart on fire, wondering what he did that would make _his _Hinata break up with him. Everyone said that they were a match made in heaven, and how cute they were. But Naruto couldn't think. He's watched movies with her, held her, listen to her, hell, he was **going to _sing to her._** Naruto thought that that was all the boyfriends do, and they got a pretty happy ending.

The Great Uzumaki was **_baffled._**

_'What did I do to screw up with...Her?' _was his only thought.

The depressed blond woke up, looked back at the ceiling, then at the lone, dusty guitar that was on its stand, in the corner of the room.

He sighed picked it up, and played, trying to drown out the sadness in the room with music. It didn't work**_. _**

Naruto wanted to write a list of _why _he was better than **that mutt, **but he stumbled in the dark, wanting to find light,- no not the lightbulb kind, but the light that solely was

**Hinata Hyuuga's. **

Her light outshone the brightest. Naruto looked at the now dead city; the festival was over. It was ironic, how in the dark, Naruto felt the most _**alive. **_He didn't know if it was good or bad, but didn't really give a damn. He'd sing when he wanted to, he'd **cry **when he wanted to. He's already went to hell and back for **_Hinata, _**so was this any different?**_  
_**

**I know that love happens all the time, love  
(I'm a sucker for that feeling)  
You're on my mind, love  
(I always end up feeling cheated)  
And that happens all the time, love  
(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)**

**Naruto always needed love. Period. **Cause all the verbal abuse that he got when he was a kid was hurtful. He never had a family, no friends, so every emotion was hollow. Until Team 7. He had a family. His sister Sakura- Kind, but packs a hard punch, Sasuke- His rival of a brother, and Kakashi- His somewhat kind of a father. Naruto was happy, and when he met Hinata, it was so _different. _It wasn't the sibling love with Sasuke and Sakura, it wasn't the parental love like Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Naruto was grateful for that family love, but secretly longed for the love that appeared when he saw simple gestures- holding hands, kissing, and having **complete bliss. **And he wasn't speaking sexually, but the bliss when you get when you're married, or when you just sit in the park with your significant other and _**talk.**_ And Naruto **found that with Hinata.**

Hinata was his _lover. _And in Naruto's book, that's wayyyy different.** He and Hinata were...Special. **She was someone that Naruto could kiss, hug, and be in the most intimate of ways. She was was everything and anything. The true light. Graceful, but deadly in battle. Calm and kind. Naruto was the opposite, loud and obnoxious, clumsy, and not as strong as Sasuke-teme. Naruto loved how they were complete _**opposites **_and yet, they survived over a year. Naruto could be himself with his friends and family, but _Hinata, _he was him, he could be whoever he wanted to be. Naruto. And since they're over, Naruto felt kind of like he was when he was little,

_Hollow._

And.

_**Alone.**_

**Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you everyday?  
Will he make you feel like your invincible  
With every word he'll say  
Can you promise me that this was right?  
Don't throw it all away  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things?  
Like we used to**

Naruto's thoughts pondered over Kiba and Hinata's relationship. Who was better? Naruto thought, Kiba, or him? Well, that was obviously answered when she **_broke him for Kiba. _**But what did _Kiba do _**that _he couldn't? _**Naruto wondered how Kiba treated Hinata. Cause everyone in the village knew that Kiba was a _**hound. **_Then Naruto's worst thought came up-

'_What if he's **using her?'**_

Naruto shook that thought away, knowing that Hinata could do **_better than that. _**But he hoped that Kiba treated her with dignity and respect. Cause all women needed that. It wasn't that Naruto was sexist, he just knew that girls were supposed to be treated like that. Not..._**Trash, dirt, **_and worst of all- _useless._ Naruto hated it when people would pick on him and say things like that. Would Kiba protect her? Hold Her? and most of all- _**Love her? **_Cause Kiba was a hound, and in his ramen-filled heart, he **knew** that **Hinata didn't deserve that _shit._**

**_I mean after all, he DOES love her._**

Naruto then took the guitar out of his**_ tired, dead arms, _**put it back on the stand, and walked into the bathroom. He proceeded to wash his face, and as he looked into the mirror, droopy, lifeless, tired blue orbs stared back. Naruto was beginning to be depressed, and from his experiences with the messed up thing called life, he needed to stay happy. For Team 7, himself, and her. Naruto walked out, feeling a tad bit better, and found himself looking at the ceiling, thoughts and flashbacks of Hinata Team 7, and himself, stirring around him.****

**_But he didn't realize the tears that streaked his face.  
_**

**Oh like we used to

* * *

**

_The End._

_For Now.

* * *

  
_

**Well? How was it? I think this one sucked personally. x3.**

**It was hard to write about and confusing at some points. O.o**

**Please, it would mean a LOT for you to review, so I could improve?**

**I really don't know when the next chappie(s) are coming cause of school. xP **

**So it might take a while (This is A PERFECT EXAMPLE) or me to update and stuff.**

**So Review? PM? Email? cough *matundan64 yahoo* cough**

**I don't own the song, or the manga. *Anime tears***

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors..  
**

**Ja Ne.  
**


	4. Don't Tell Me

Lyrics are in Bold.

* * *

HINATA POV

**You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss  
It was something like this and made me go ooh ooh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears  
Why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust**

Okay, lets get this straight. The reason I broke up with Naruto-k...Naruto, was because I couldn't do what he could. I couldn't love him like he did. It sounds stupid, but thats what happened. I felt guilty every time he did something sweet to me, because I know I was to shy to do something in return. He'd always smile, take me on the most romantic dates, and always be there. I felt like I never did enough for him... Even though he'd never talk about it, I know, that if I was in his place, I would feel that way. He wasn't annoying or dumb, or anything like that. He was perfect, but I wasn't.

I felt like I wasn't good _enough _for him.

Drowning in guilt, I broke up with him, and went out with Kiba.

I dated Kiba because I knew he had a crush on me, and I felt I could treat him better, since, he doesn't really do anything special anyway.

I felt less guilty.

But, I knew it would come crashing down one day, and I believe it was today.

It all started around the time gap of when Naruto wasn't in the village, and even though that was a short amount, a lot of things happened. Apparently, people assumed things about our past relationship, and I was pretty much hated. The rest of Rookie 9, except my own teammates didn't talk to me, and it was awkward. Neji-nii didn't really talk, even though he usually never did, it was still weird. I felt it whenever I had to meet up with different teams, I am thankful I never got moved to Team 7. I knew I would get hateful glances, especially from either Sasuke or Sakura.

Sasuke was a bit scary in general for me. And the fact he has a reason for it terrifies me most. And I'm scared because I know how deeply Sakura cares for Naruto, in like a sister-brother way. I found that out when I used to go on double-dates, or meeting by coincidence. Kakashi is a bit laid back, so I wouldn't really worry.. I wondered how was during his trip. I don't know his location, after noting his absence, I just assumed. No one would tell me, and like I would _dare _to ask Team 7. I feel like being a coward is one of my weaknesses. I stilled cared for Naruto, but on a less personal level.

**Did I not tell you that im not like that girl,  
the one who gives it all away**

The days when I dated Kiba felt...Weird at first.

I mean, he is my teammate and it was awkward at sometimes, but I got used to it. The more Naruto edged away, I felt it was being replaced by Kiba. Kind of like an empty seat in my heart. But the reasons, Kiba couldn't fully fill that seat was...

He was kind of aggressive.

After a couple of days, he asked for something I've only done with Naruto...Have sex. I didn't want to give it to him yet, it was too early, and I would feel dirty; like a whore. I usually don't use this kind of language, but that would be how I felt. I said no to him, but he just wanted to pursue. Yes, I was annoyed, but I really didn't want to, and I explained why. He then stated how we've known each other for years, so, it wouldn't be that hard. I hope he didn't know that I've already slept with Naruto before. But I didn't want him to find that out.

After me and Naruto's break up, I think Kiba started to hate him or something. I think he wants to be a better boyfriend than Naruto was, like a competition. I think he and Naruto have had little competitions and bets after the Chuunin exams, but that was for fun. But since its dealing with me, its like, the biggest challange of all or something.

I really don't get males theses days.

**Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do  
Don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way, yeah**

Its not like Kiba doesn't treat me right or anything.

I believe he would fit as your 'average boyfriend' or whatever. He's done some nice things, like comfort, and snuggling, but he'd over do it. Like, if I wanted something like, a glass of water, Kiba would bring like a meal or snack with it. Like, he was trying to hard to be nice. I thought it was sweet at first, but then it was odd. I also noticed that, when Naruto was here, some days later I was with Kiba in the grocery. And as I noticed that Naruto had an angry, pained expression. I really had an urge to hug him, and tell him that I loved him, but that would be too out of character, and I loved Kiba right? I looked at Kiba with a smile, and he had a cocky expression. Like he'd won something, and he was bragging about it, Naruto's anger increased so much I felt it, then he just walked out.

Later that day, we went to a move and after we'd kiss like a regular couple, he'd try to go farther, but I didn't want to.

Again, it was too early.

I wanted to 'test' his love per say, by seeing how long he could last without having to 'consummate' things. I hope it could be forever if it had to.

I found out that it was 2 weeks.

_NORMAL POV_

An indigo-haired female was walking down the street groceries in hand. She had a plain black shirt on, a skirt that went 3 inches below the knee, with a a white headband to match. Her pale eyes were looking straight ahead, advancing down the street to her two-bedroom apartment. One for herself, the other for guests. Hinata Hyuga was going to bake some food for her and Kiba's date in about an hour or so. Kiba was coming over late at night, but she just wanted to be prepared early. As she neared the front door, she unexpectedly found her new boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Kiba-kun! What brings you here!"

"Just wanted to see my girlfriend, thats all."

She ran to hug the brunette, on her tippy toes, leaving her groceries on the tiled floor. Kiba then helped with bags, as the pair went to her apartment. She asked him if he wanted to stay, and help her with the meal, and he agreed. For dinner they had tempura, some fish, rice, and for a drink, iced tea. They prepared and cooked it, talking and having fun. After the meal was prepared right on time, they went to Hinata's room, the girl turned on the TV, put the movie in as the pair began to watch it while eating. Finishing early, they paused it, washed the dishes, and went back to continue the film in Hinata's bedroom.

**Don't think that your charm and  
The fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants, I'll have to kick your ass  
And make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop  
Thought I liked you a lot  
But I'm really upset (really upset)  
Get out of my head, get off my bed  
Yeah, that's what I said**

Kiba tried to put his 'moves' to the test, and faked a yawn as he subtly put his arm around her neck. He sneakily kissed her cheek, then the corner of her lips. Hinata tried to brush it off, but gave in and returned his charming kisses. They both closed their eyes, and Kiba shyly tried to part her lips for an entrance. She didn't give in, not wanting to do something she would regret.

Why would she regret doing it with Kiba, than Naruto?

Hinata couldn't anwser as Kiba started to move his calloused hands up her shirt. Hinata was rapidly getting uncomfortable, not like the position they were in. If Kiba tried to seduce her, Hinata vowed to stop herself, not wanting to do it. She'd first quietly ask him to think about it and stop. She did this, and he said, 'Thought about it, and I liked it.' Hinata was getting angrier, and shoved him off her. This was equivalent to harassment, as Hinata looked at herself in shame. In a span about 10 minutes, Hinata's hair was messed up, her top looked like it was riding up, and her lips felt abused and bruised.

She didn't like it one bit.

Hinata felt like a whore, dirty, skanky. The usual innocent girl felt defiled. Hinata trusted Kiba so much. But why would he do that to her? Hinata thought he loved her, so he'd wait until she's ready. Hinata had tears threatening to fall down, but she tried to keep emotions in check. The girl thought she loved Kiba, key word thought. She was very upset in the moment, and it showed through her pale eyes. kiba felt embarrassed, and and a stab to his pride. He also felt that something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen _soon. _

_"Get. Out." _

Was the only words she uttered- no growled at him, and Kiba quickly left, hoping he could apologize or do something to keep their relationship in tact. He promised himself that he would get rid of the little 'friend' soon. Did she know what she was doing to him? Kiba wanted to get Hinata's virginity, because he believed that Naruto didn't take it. But right now, there was no shower, so, Kiba went to a street corner, pulled out around 20 dollars, and pulled the mysterious person in his car, backseat to be exact.

While that was happening, Hinata was crying on her bed, no knowing what to do.

And somewhere in that apartment complex, a certain blond was reminiscing about his past girlfriend.

**Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl,  
The one who throws it all away**

Why did he do that? Was Hinata's thoughts, and questions if Kiba loved her popped up as well. The upset girl assumed that her 'loving' (note bitter tone) boyfriend was probably at his house, and Hinata thought that he should be thinking about what he almost did to her. And Hinata reminded herself to scold him, or do _something. _Hinata didn't know who to call, no one from Rookie 9 still stuck with her besides Shino, but talking with him about it was awkward. She knew no one who she trusted enough to talk. Apparently she was a whore.

Hinata wished someone could hold her, could do _something _to **comfort her.**

'_Naruto-k...Naruto, was always good at comforting...Especially when Dad died..."_

Was Hinata's thoughts, but she quickly stopped herself, realizing Naruto wasn't here, she couldn't be with him, and that would be unfaithful to Kiba.

And Hinata wasn't a cheater, she was a faithful person, especially to her lover.

But who was her lover? Kiba basically shoved hsi promise to wait back in her face, and _she _broke it off with Naruto.

Those were the only to boys she'd ever dated.

Feeling vulnerable, Hinata faded off to sleep, hoping to make amends with Kiba.

Maybe kick his ass as well.

**Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do  
Don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way, yeah**

What she didn't know, as she was being _faithful, _Kiba was being **_un_**_faithful._

* * *

THE NEXT DAY!~

* * *

Feeling better and refreshed, Hinata woke with a bright smile.

But, upon remembering yesterday's events, she frowned, got out of bed, and took a shower, changing out of yesterday's clothes.

Hinata felt guilty again, feeling bad that she didn't trust Kiba enough to do 'it' with him. She felt like, if she couldn't have sex with Kiba, that she could never fully love him.

The indigo-haired woman left her apartment complex, as she was in her parking lot, she noticed something peculiar.

Kiba's car was still parked in her driveway..

Did he stay in his car all night? During late November? Did her want to freeze?

Did he wait in his car because he _loves me?_

A million questions ran through her head at the moment, wanting to find out why Kiba was still here, and if she could apologize to him. Running over to his car, she looked in the windows, rubbing the outside fog to look inside, not wasting time and chakra by using her Byakugan. (Is that how you spell ?)

Hinata was shocked for words, and didn't say anything, as silent tears fell down her ivory skin, little puddles of tears forming at her feet.

She wanted to scream, cry, curl up and _die _at the **same time. **

**This guilt trip that you put me on  
Won't mess me up, I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away**

She heard something like padding footsteps near her, and before she turned-

The girl collapsed, until she felt two familiar-yet-unfamiliar warm arms catch her. But she couldn't see who it was, since her eyes faded to darkness.

**Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna tell and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do  
Don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way, yeah**

"HINATA-CHAN!" the male yelled.

**Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway**

* * *

_The End, for now._

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**I'm deeply sorry for lack of updates, but since it's Winter Break for me, I hope I have time to update a new chapter, (hopefully next week). **

**PLEASE ANWSER MY POLL, IT WILL HELP ME UPDATE MORE CHAPTERS! Its about which POV I should put in the next chapter since all have you guys only saw Naruto's except for this chapter, which I decided myself for it to be Hinata's for a change. But you guys HAVe to answer the poll so I could pick a song faster, thus resulting into faster updates and chapters.**

**I am sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, and I am sorry if you didn't like this chapter, so please REVIEW SO I CAN BE BETTER!**

**REVIEW=MORE UPDATES.**


	5. Heels Over Head

She woke up, startled. Hinata wasn't used to hospitals, the white walls almost blinding her. Has she fainted? Again? When she and Naruto dated, he gave confidence, but that was a bit long gone. Using her pale orbs, she scanned the current situation she was in. There was a bouquet of Lilys (her favorite flowers) on her bedside table. But they were a light tint of purple, also known as lavender. She wondered how it turned that way, and apparently, the sender thought it would be cool to dye the water purple. And it worked. She didn't guess who the sender was, it was pretty obvious.

Naruto.

He is the only one that she told about her loving of lilies. (Tongue Twister Much?) Picking up the notecard nearby it, she read the message, tears brimming her pale, tired eyes.

_Hinata-chan,_

_I'm so sorry that...For ever what I did to you that you didn't like. I tried to do my best, as a boyfriend._

_After all, your the first girl to ever love me, before I defeated Pain and gained acceptance in Konoha._

_If your happier with Kiba, then... Why did you lie to me? Why did you make cry, and whenever I see you with him,_

_I..Just wanna punch him, and protect you. I..Want to be with you again, I want to make you smile, laugh and blush._

_But most of all, I want you to love me again._

_I'll always wait for you._

_Naruto._

Hinata then found another letter under that note. _Kiba? _

Was her first thought, but just to make sure, she read his letter, frowning at some parts, then she put it back in its envelope, and pulled a Sasuke.

Which is pretty much erasing all emotions on your face, looking stoic and cold. And that was **not **like Hinata. Not like her at all. What was in **his **letter?

**Dear Hina-baby,**

**I'm so sorry bout last night, with the fight and all.**

**I hope we can be together again.**

**Anyways I gotta go.**

**Kiba.**

The letter was rushed, and barely meaningful to the Hyuga. Naruto's letter was sweet and sincere, like her really missed her, and would litterally walk a thousand miles for her. Dismissing a compare and contrast chart, Hinata decided it was enough. She couldn't take it anymore. The drama, the broken hearts, the hate, the jealousy, everything. The two men that held a special place in her heart were slowly breaking it. With Naruto's sadness and dull orbs, to Kiba's stone cold, harsh attitude and aloofness. I mean, how much can a girl take? She felt hurt and confused on which to choose.

Others would say it was easy, but they probably have never been in her situation.

So Hinata decided, in the hospital, that once she recovered, she would move to Suna. (A/N is that where everyone moves now a day when people get sad?)

**Few Days Later**

"T-thank you, T-tsunade-sama." Hinata said, taking the scroll which would let her cross Konoha's borders into Suna's. It also served as an important document to be sent to Gaara. It was kind of like killing two birds with one stone for Tsunade. No one knew about Hinata's departure except close family and stuff. This included Naruto and Kiba, since they were the main reason she left anyway. he quiet girl left a note on each respective's doorstep, the note written in ink. She also told them not to fight while she was gone, and if they did, she wouldn't pick either of them.

The boys reluctantly agreed, letting her leave, both silently hoping that she would pick one of them. The boys never made contact over her leave, making a silent agreement.

But that didn't mean they couldn't miss her.

**NARUTO'S POV~**

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_  
_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_  
_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_  
_But you couldn't stay awhile_

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby _  
_And your little white socks in the top drawer_  
_You were always leaving your shit around_  
_And gone without a sound_

Why'd she leave? I feel like everyone's walking out on me. Even it was years ago, Sasuke walked out on me. When I was a little kid, everyone ignored me. When I confessed that I loved Sakura, (which was many years ago as well) I was rejected, even though it was for the village, my parents (sadly) left me. And now, the one that I cared for the most, left me. Even though I left first, she broke my heart that time. Now I feel like we're even.

Out of everything, I miss her smile the most. When her pale, lavender orbs shined with absolute glee. When her cute lips curved, her pearly teeth smiling. How she blushed, adding to the goddess-like effect. I remember what her lips looked like, a light pink, and they were small, dude to her timid nature. I remembered what they tasted like, pure sugar. She was always sweet, like a drug.

Lips like morphine.

I think her smile meant more to me than the amount of money in my bank.

To bad she had to go, with no goodbyes, but a little letter that expressed her distress and who she was going to choose, which was currently me, or that stupid mutt.

I feel like she's still here, when she'd sleep over and we'd watch romantic comedies and cuddle together, or when he'd try attempting to bake a cake with her. (Which ended in a _very _messy food fight.)

Naruto then dug around his apartment, and found something sticking out of his usual pile of orange/black jumpsuits. He picked it up and examined the article of clothing. It was Hinata's.

Her brown shirt for be exact.

Hinata always left some clothes, whether it be shirts, or a pair of socks. And she always left them there, cause Hinata always came to his house, and when she needed some extra sleep apparel.

Naruto never gave it back, cause he always thought that Hinata would return, but she did the opposite and left.

It seems out of character for Hinata to forget something, but whenever they were together, it was like the world slowly melted away..

And Naruto wants that feeling back in his life again.

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know_  
_Where'd you go?_

Naruto was undoubtedly the first person that fell in love with Hinata. Most of the males already had their respective girlfriends, and since Hinata was the often shy one. no one really fell for her.

Not even Kiba.

But Naruto did. He fell hard. And like hell he would let her fall from his world, mind, and soul. Naruto wanted to date Hinata because he felt like he could help her. He knew about Hinata's obvious stuttering issues, and he knew about how he and Sakura are more of a brother-sister type thing. Not romantic at all. Naruto like Hinata because she was optimistic about his ideas, not shooting them down or getting thumped in the head(Sakura).

Hinata _believed _in him. That's what he made him drawn to her. Naruto saw himself as a normal person, nothing that special about himself.

When he was younger, no one believed in him, gave him hope or encouragement, excluding Iruka and this team of course. He felt down, but used his voice to make up for that part.

But when he found out about how Hinata loved him, he felt happy, and appreciated.

And that something that made him feel warmth that no other person could bring to him.

But he kept on asking himself, where'd she go? Is she okay?

If he wasn't, and she was hurt, he'd probably go in a ditch and just die.

Cause he loved her that much.

And no one could take that away.

_Now I'm heels over head_  
_I'm hangin' upside down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_

Naruto believes that he will never stop loving the Hyuga heiress. He believes that they are soulmates, and that they will never be apart.

The blond loved Hinata more than anythihng.

Hell, he'd probably give his dreams of being hokage, and runaway with Hinata. If she wanted to of course.

Naruto was not the type of person to force someone, besides Sasuke..And Team 7 in general.

Or hokage for missions of course. But he'd never force his Hinata-chan because that was rude, and inconsiderate.

Naruto is a caring person, and hated to force people to do something.

Except the time he wanted Sasuke to come back to the village.

That was an exception.

But now Hinata's gone (for the time being).

And he can't do anything to comfort her.

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_  
_And a front row seat up right by the phone_  
_Cause you're always on my mind_  
_And I'm running out of time_

In the letter, Hinata told him that she might call him. Key word being might. She also said not to think high, because whoever she told about her departure, she'd call them for an update.

Naruto was waiting for his update. Everyday. For the time spent being of when Hinata was gone, Naruto stayed home next to the phone. Not going out at all day, only for food or some training.

He waited and waited, just like he promised in his letter. Waiting was boring, but it was worth it. And most of the time alone, he thought. Yes, Naruto thinks. And this a serious problem anyway.

When he thought, all he thought about was her. Hinata this, Hinata that, ect. Nothing else clouded his thoughts, even the mutt that caused most of his heartbreak to happen is his life.

The blond's aparentment was always quiet, but in his head, he was having a mental breakdown.

_Did she call? Will she call? Will I win her over the mutt? What's gonna happen if I lose her..No I can't think of that! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!_

If only she'd reassure him and call. Little did he know that she had similar problems but her thoughts were of Naruto and Kiba.

_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_  
_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_  
_Is it all you thought it'd be?_  
_You mean everything to me_

Everything reminded him of Hinata. The lilies in the flower shop, whenever he talked to Neji, or when a romantic comedy was showing. Or cooking, wither way.

He still smelled Hinata in his car, in his laundry, everywhere.

There was no exit, and its not like he wanted to escape it. Whenever he thought of Hinata, he would smile.

But then he would remember that she was having an inner battle about him and the mutt boy.

That alone plus the fact she was facing it alone made his smile falter. Then he would have a distant look on his face, which was questionable from Konoha 12 but they dared not to answer.

They knew about the unstable triangle of Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata.

No one wanted to upset them more than they already were. The group wanted things to get back to normal and not awkward like it was no. It was a mutual agreement.

I mean, it even drove Hinata to go move into Suna for awhile.

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know_  
_And where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head,_  
_I'm hangin' upside down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_

**"If only you knew about how I feel Hinata-chan...Before you left me."**

_And when you hit the coast_  
_I hope you think of me_  
_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

Naruto guessed that wherever the heck Hinata went, it was probably calm, and sunny. Like her personality.

He knew even though with the drama going on, Hinata was probably having some sort of entertainment or fun. Cause thats how she was, looking at the bright, calm side of things.

Hinata was probably drawing- it was one of her favorite pastimes, Naruto recalled from their conversations that felt like a mile away.

Naruto knew Hinata was having fun, cause he taught her how to be it. Various clan meetings and arrangements and the fact that Hinata is the heir to the Hyuga Clan, made her life dull and bland.

But Naruto strove to put fun in her life, basically _life_ in general. Strove to make it better for her, and make her smile. After all, it _is _one of his favorite things about her.

He just hopes she thinks of him while she does what ever she's doing. And that she's smiling her bright smile of hers that made him fall in love with her completely.

_You're burnin' bridges baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_  
_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, making wishes x2_

It has been weeks since Hinata left, and Naruto felt horrible. He feels like what they had can't be once again. The distance is ruining of what can happen _now. _

He only hoped that in her heart that she would pick him. The blond's chest felt painful and tight; always showing a smile that had hidden pain and longing.

Even if they weren't dating after he came back, at least he got to see her. At least he got to know that she was no _is real. _

Naruto wished on every star already, he only hoped that one wish can make it true. Can undo the past, and create a future from him and Hinata or he'd die.

He needed her; she was his lifeline in the world, his glimmer of hope. Only time could tell of what could happen.

But he hoped that some _time _Hinata would come home, and have that cheerful expression on her face, not the confused, puzzled look, that seemed lost and broken which she wore since he came back.

The blond sighed, putting his tanned hands in his pockets once more, leaving the blind date behind, his friends weren't helping at the moment.

All he wanted was _**her.**_

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker_  
_Got me wrapped around your finger_  
_Chance taker, heartbreaker_  
_Got me wrapped around your finger_

Sometimes, Naruto felt used. He felt like Hinata used him and broke his heart on purpose. His judgements were blind, he knew that, but he never went without a day thinking 'what if' questions.

What if Kiba never dated Hinata? What if he and Hinata were still together? What is his future going to be with Hinata? With or without her, he didn't know.

Only time could tell before anything happened. Naruto felt dare he say, 'whipped'. He doted on Hinata all the time, wither through small things too large things.

Any outsider could tell that Naruto spoiled his little Hinata. Naruto all negative thoughts off, only focusing on the sudden soft knock on his apartment door.

Naruto slowed his way there, his inspiration of life gone since she left him. It sounds odd for Naruto to be so sad about it...As he always see the glass full instead of empty.

Even if it was when Hinata wasn't there.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_  
_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_  
_If I drive a hundred thousand miles_  
_Would you let me stay a while?_

_Now I'm heels over head,_  
_I'm hangin' upside-down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_  
_I hope you think of me_  
_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_Now I'm heels over head,_  
_I'm hangin' upside-down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_  
_Maybe you'll finally see_  
_And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_

He opened the door, too shocked for words...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata? I-is that y-you?" He said, losing his voice at the girl that he once knew.

* * *

**The End?**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I am so so so sorry I haven't updated this in like, a month. I really am. **

**The reason is, that I had extreme writer's block on this story and my other one, 'My Funny Punishment' (By the way, it used to be 'Strain in the Heart' but the title didn't fit the story.)**

**But then I head this song- WHICH I DO NOT OWN!**

**and an idea clicked?**

**I don't own Naruto or this song by BoysLikeGirls.**

**Congrats on the longest chapter for this fic?**

**Peace.**

**Christa-chan.**


	6. Anatomy

"Yes Naruto-**san**, it's me.''

Hinata never looked directly at Naruto, only at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

You could barely hear her words, because she spoke barely above a whisper. Naruto was confused at the ending suffix, Hinata was never formal with him. Even before they were dating. But that didn't matter. Hinata was back._ She was home._ Naruto then checked out Hinata, as if he was analyzing anything different about her that changed when she was in Suna. He noticed her blue-violet hair was in a side-ponytail, and the Hyuga wore a sun hat, the brim shielding her pale eyes. Naruto noticed that her skin was less of an ivory, it was darker than last time, obviously she went outside and not just in hiding. Her attire was a light blue dress, with white daffodils lacing the bottom. She wore flip flops, and still had her black suitcase with some bags by her legs.

Did she think she was going to move in with him? After all she's done?

Naruto then shook off the silly thoughts, his blue eyes scanning Hinata.

Sure he loved her, but he was to scared to let the girl that **stomped his heart** into the ground back in.

The thought alone made him ache in his chest.

Then it hit him.

She came here right after her flight back to Konoha.

His heart swelled with joy, but it still held some sadness.

He didn't know what to do now.

_I guess I'll take the long way home tonight_  
_I drive as far as I can drive_  
_Just to escape the fight_  
_I never said you couldn't hate me,_  
_I never said you couldn't shake,_  
_So don't cry now baby,_  
_Cause you're way to good for that._

Did he still _love_ Hinata before their break-up?

He didn't know. The blond thought that his periods of depression would be a waste if he rejected Hinata's proposal, that is if she had one for him at all.

But if he accepted?

Naruto was scared his heart would be crushed by the innocent girl.

He froze. Was he supposed to do something? Hug her? Give a passionate kiss? He didn't know. Naruto has never dealt with a problem like this one before. The blond looked awkwardly at the girl before him. When she came, it was almost 1 AM, and that was a Naruto-sleeping time. Hinata didn't even look at him yet, and he couldn't see those pale eyes that made the world disappear in seconds. Her sun hat brim was all he saw as he towered over her. Naruto decided to put on a poker face mask, he didn't know what to feel at the moment. He felt his heart was feeling different things all at once. The blond tried to look at something else, this conversation should be done when it was the morning, not just _right after_ she came back.

Was it love, remorse, _bitterness_?

Only god new at the moment.

It was better to show nothing, because Naruto swore he had the power to punch the wall then cry in the corner two seconds after.

_'No crying.'_ He thought, trying to think like a man at the moment.

But that facade broke, as he gripped the girl that made him feel happiness, to depression.

Then, he hugged her, pulling the small girl to his chest, sighing in contentment.

He gripped her_ hard_, not noticing her _tears_ staining his night shirt.

She wasn't in pain physically, but mentally, she had a emotional overdose.

Naruto didn't want to hurt her, he controlled the force of his hug.

Hinata felt at home, after a long time being away.

She had an emotional overload.

_It's your sweet perfume_  
_the scent of you_  
_I tense my toes and close my eyes_  
_as I whisper to you_  
_It's your sweet perfume_  
_the scent of you_  
_that I oh oh, no, no, no,_

She adopted a new smell, he noticed. Like a new perfume. It wafted into his nose, filling his lungs with strawberries. He thought it smelled wonderful, even if he wasn't used to it.

"Hinata, I-I don't know what to say..." Naruto stuttered, looking down at the violet girl who broke his heart.

**Translation:**Should I let you in again, after all you've done to me?" Naruto had no answer himself, as his warmth surrounded Hinata.

He's never felt so vulnerable and confused.

Can he_ trust_ her?

Can they be together?

His eyes then met hers, slowly becoming into shock, wondering why she's crying, _no no no..._

He can't make her cry, she's too innocent, too fragile.

_Let's let our bodies sleep in today_  
_Your bones are much too fragile anyway,_  
_Your lovely face, your lovely touch,_  
_I can't find a bone of love in you..._

"Naruto, I want to take you b-back. I regret everything that I've done to you. I feel like such a h-horrible person..A-And...

Even if you don't take me back, **I'll always love you no matter what.**"

Hinata boldly said, looking into the sparkly blue eyes that she's hurt so much, regretting everything that she did to him.

She doesn't deserve his love, she already hurt him too much.

And if he took her back, they both knew nothing would ever be like it used too.

He didn't say anything, looking back in to those lavender,lavender,lavender eyes that made him fall in love.

"I know that this offer seems putting to much pressure on you a-and.." She was going to continue until...

He shut her up with his lips.

She was shocked and stood there with open eyes,

When she was about to kiss back, he pulled away, a stoic look crossing his tan features.

"Hinata, I think we should j-just..."

"What Naruto what?" She asked confused about what he was gonna say, already looking down, as if she was_ already accepting_ the **fact** that he had moved on.

That it was _too late_ for them.

But that wouldn't stop her, she would love him forever and do anything in her power to make up for her stupid mistakes that she regretted with all her heart and mind.

That is, if he accepted her** proposal.**

But that wasn't what happened.

"-Be friends." He ended, biting his lip waiting for her reaction. Before she could say anything, Naruto decided to talk, get everything off his chest.

"Hinata, you've hurt me so much, you went with_** Kiba**_, you broke my** heart**, and ran away." He stated, not missing a beat.

"I-I know...but.."

"I **love** you Hinata, I_ always_ have, but I can't just keep holding my love for you if you treat me like that."

Tears were on **both sides** at the moment, their voices quivering in the dark, as the night wind passed by.

"I know it's stupid, but I y-you loved my so much that I felt guilty a-and.." She rushed at the end, trying to be strong about this, even if she just wanted to bawl her eyes out forever.

"Hinata, you shouldn't have felt that its a bit stupid. You gave me **everything**, I now have think of Sakura as a sister and don't crush on her anymore. Because of that our bond is stronger and I can be **more mature** on missions than in my gennin days. You gave me love Hinata, when I was all _alone from the very beginning_. Hinata you gave me strength because I would always be so determined on missions just because so I could come back home with someone waiting for me that wasn't family. **Most important**, Hinata...

_you believed in me from the very start when everyone put me down."_

Hinata then understood. Their love was perfect, but she left for her own selfish reasons, without even looking back to talking out with Naruto. She bet, that if she didn't go straight to Kiba that one day, they'd still be together and be living happily. If only she realized it... Oh god why did she do this to him, he didn't deserve...he didn't _deserve..._

to be treated like that.

But she understood it was** too late for now**, and accepted the fact.

Also Naruto accepted it as well.

But in the near, future, she hoped, that they'd put everything behind and move forward.

Yes, if sounded unbelievable and not a realistic dream, but that was what dreams were for.

They then hugged as if it was their last until Hinata spoke,

"N-naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Can you kiss me one _last _time? Please?" She _**begged**_ for it, as if silently agreeing with herself, that after the kiss, they would be friends again, as if they met for the first time.

"Sure Hinata. One last time for old sakes." He responded, as he held her face, and dipped in, giving her the most passionate kiss that he had ever mustered in his life.

She then replied, "Thank you.." to Naruto, as she got her bags and headed back towards the door, Naruto only nodding back, waiting for her to leave, so he could shut the door.

Shutting the door on her,

to his heart,

his physical self,

and most of all,

on a** relationship to _love_.**_  
_

_It's your sweet perfume_  
_The scent of you_  
_I tense my toes and close my eyes_  
_As I whisper to you_

_**HINATA POV.**_

She wasn't going to lie, she desperately wanted Naruto to say yes to her. She really hoped and thought that he **would **say yes, after all she knew that he loved her so much.

But then again, listening for his reasons on pretty much how _dumb_ she had been, she probably would've said to be 'just friends' as well.

Hinata felt guilty as she stepped in the Hyuga Compound, wondering if anyone was awake at the hour.

But then she felt someone's chakra spiked up. But then when she identified it more, she immediately calmed down. It was only her cousin, Neji.

"Hn. Hinata-sama, it's pretty late out, you should go back to the main house." Neji spoke, looking at his cousin that he hasn't seen in weeks.

"Y-yeah, I guess I will." She stuttered, her cousin sounded irritated, even a bit annoyed. The Hyuga heir looked behind her, straight into her cousin's eyes.

Pale, just like hers. But his was more serious, more cold. While her's was opposite, full of light.

But with her current situation, she bet her eyes were a bit red due to crying. Neji noticed this, but said nothing.

"Good by, Neji-san, I'll head back now." Hinata said, before turning on her heel, walking back to her home. But then, she stopped in her tracks when Neji said-

"You should really talk to him Hinata-sama. He's not his annoying, idiotic self, and frankly, I'm not used to it. Hn."

Neji said, and when Hinata didn't say anything he just poofed back into his home, which he shared with a certain brunette that would soon become his bride.

Little did he know,

Hinata stopped in the middle of the street, clutched her knees, and bawled her eyes out.

_It's your sweet perfume_  
_The scent of you_  
_That I oh, no, no, no, no,_

Naruto was a mess, after Hinata left, he just stayed by the closed door, weeping. Yes, it was very unlike him, but he didn't care.

He wiped off his tear-stained cheeks, and went back to bed, hoping it would be better in the morning.

But he knew it wouldn't.

The blond didn't regret his decision, well most of him didn't.

Half of him told himself that it was over, and that Hinata hurt him too much for him to be in a romantic relationship with her.

The other just longed for her to be with him, to be **together.**

Naruto put too much on his friends when he was depressed. He silently swore to himself to act like nothing happened with him and Hinata,

and that everything would be back the way it was,

back to normal.

But he knew that it would never be the same, no matter.

The truth **hurts.**

But part of him knew that it was going to happen anyway,

The blond then went back to sleep, alone._  
_

_I wanna feel the beat of your selfish heart_  
_As our bodies melt into one in the dark_  
_I wanna hold you close, as we fall into the night.._  
_I tense my toes, and close my eyes,_  
_As I whisper to you-_  
_It's your sweet perfume,_  
_The scent of you_  
_That I oh, no, I don't know-_

_**Somewhere by Konoha Gates.**_

A girl and a boy, walked in to the gates together, they were not related, but treated each other as a 'brother-sister' relationship.

They then, started talking about their futures.

"I wanna marry someone funny, and kind, with a big heart. How about you Aio?'' The girl asked, looking at her light-blue eyed friend, Aio.

"I don't know but I want someone kind too, who's a bit shy, cause being shy is always a bit cute." He smiled softly, looking at his close, sister-like friend_, _Akemi.

The two walked up to the gates after giving their passports, walking into their new village.

Both not knowing what would lie ahead.

_I wanna feel the beat of your selfish heart_  
_As our bodies melt into one, in the dark_  
_I wanna hold you close as we fall into the night_

* * *

**First off, FINALLY UPDATED! I'M SO SORRY FOR BASICALLY NEGLECTING THIS STORY AND EVERYTHING.**

**I think this story has maybe 2-3 chapters (5 at most) left before I end this story.**

**The poll is still up so VOTE.**

**Currently, making Naruto and Hinata be together again is in the lead, so if you think it should be otherwise, then vote! Each vote counts.**

**I don't own Naruto or the song Anatomy, by Anarbor. I'm terribly sorry if you hate me because of this chapter, but then again it wouldn't make sense, and I wanted a twist.**

**I'm sorry for everything, being away, not updating, the shortness of this chapter and grammar errors.**

**I'm so HAPPY though because of the 40 reviews, and that means so much to me! :) :) It would be pretty cool though to have 50...Haha, not to pressure you guys.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**


End file.
